


On a warm spring day

by alice1109



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice1109/pseuds/alice1109
Summary: Seungsik has to transfer to Victon High, the most prestigious High school in South Korea. What kind of surprises will await him there?
Relationships: Han Seungwoo & Kang Seungsik, Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanficton on AO3 and my first Victon/2Seung fic. I hope you all like it! :)

> _“Even if we can’t see love we can feel it’s there” _
> 
> _ — 9x9 (Nine by Nine) - Eternity_

  
It was Seungsik’s first day at Victon High, his new school for a year. Yes, he had to transfer schools a year before he could graduate. It was really unfortunate, but it was what it was. He had no choice and now being in front of Victon High, the most prestigious high school in South Korea, was making him nervous. Being in a prestigious high school with smart ass students was bad enough, but the fact that it was an all-boys school made it much worse. It was the rumors he heard, which sent him shivers down his spine. Which rumors you might ask, well, it was better to not know than be terrified all the time.

Seungsik sighed, standing in front of the tall building, which was composed of two separate buildings formed into one with a passage and a big yard. He held his bag-pack tightly in his hands and made his way towards the doors. It was way past first period, so he didn’t have to worry about seeing other students.

Once inside the building, Seungsik clearly understood why everyone wanted to attend Victon High. It not only had built a name for itself over 50 years, but also had a breathtaking structure. The walls, despite its white color, were equally as beautiful, being full of old ornaments. Seungsik could faintly see a brick wall way down the hall.

** This school is...different.**

Every inch was decorated with the official logo of the school. The logo was composed of two black triangles left and right, a black kite shape in the middle with a small black triangle under it. It looked interesting, Seungsik tilted his head to inspect the logo further.

** The shapes make out a V. Whoever thought of this must be a genius.**

“I guess you are Kang Seungsik?” a deep voice said from behind, making Seungsik jump. He quickly turned around to see a tall man in a black suit.

“Yes, sir.” He bowed politely.

“Let’s start, shall we?” the man gestured him to follow down the hallway into a room, which was the director’s office.  


Seungsik sat down on the chair, the headmaster pointed to. He was feeling a little bit nervous as time passed by.

** What time is it now?**

Seungsik looked at his watch. It was 11:09am. Almost time for lunch. He really hated lunch time.

“This is your timetable and your class number. I will have one of the students give you all the books and show you around, okay?” the headmaster looked straight into Seungsik’s eyes, which only made him break out into a cold sweat. Something about the headmaster was putting him off, but he couldn’t put his fingers on it. Seungsik quickly answered with an “Yes, sir.” and soon after ushered out of the room.

** Great. What am I supposed to do now? Nobody is around for me to ask the directions.**

Seungsik looked at his class number and was relieved to find out that his class was on the first floor. “Let’s go, Sik. You can do it.” Seungsik whispered to himself, breathing in deeply and making his way to the stairs he found earlier.

_ 12A.  _

His classroom.

This was it. Once he went inside, he had to introduce himself to god knows how many students, all staring at him and probably thinking of ways to tease him.

He breathed in, grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

***

Seungwoo was sitting in the classroom and looking at the time, which was starting to get on his nerves. It seemed like the ticking sounds were getting louder and louder in the quiet room filled with students. They were in the middle of an exam, but Seungwoo had already finished and was waiting for the time to be up. He didn’t want to hand in his test early, you see, his classmates might think he studied his ass off for this exam, which in reality, he didn’t.

Seungwoo looked out of the window, which was located to his left, and noticed a teenager had arrived.

** He’s not in his school uniform.... is he the new kid the teachers were talking about?**

He tried to inspect the new kid further, but failed. He was way too far to make out anything.

** At least I’ll notice you once you’re inside the school, new kid.**

A half-smile formed on Seungwoo’s face, his eyes glistening.

** Finally someone new I c-**

“Time is up. Please stop writing and put away your pens. I will collect your sheets.” the teacher said, interrupting Seungwoo’s thoughts.

***

“Chan! Hold up!” Seungwoo yelled, trying to catch up with the shorter boy.

“Seungwoo, where were you? We’ve been looking for you.” Chan asked, pointing at two boys sitting on a nearby bench.

“I had to pee.” Seungwoo shrugged. Chan barely managed to get a “then it must have been a pretty big one” out before he broke into laughter.

“Ya! Stop it” Seungwoo slapped him on his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Chan stopped laughing, knowing pretty well, that he had to follow Seungwoo’s orders. He was the leader of their group, after all. They made their way towards the two boys sitting on the bench.

“Chan, Seungwoo! Where were you? We’ve been freezing while we were waiting for you!” the boy mockingly said.

“Sejun, it’s freaking spring.” Seungwoo said, smacking the the black haired boy’s head jokingly, only to encourage the boy sitting beside Sejun to hit his head too. “Yes, Sejun.” the red haired boy with an undercut said, sticking out his tongue.

“DO HANSE! HOW DARE YOU HIT SOMEONE OLDER THAN YOU?” Sejun rose up, getting ready to chase around Hanse if necessary.

“I’m sorry, _grandpa_.” Hanse bowed sheepishly and started to run away from Sejun, who was close behind him.

“They will never stop.” Seungwoo laughed. His friends were always like this. They loved to tease each other a tad too much.

“Oh, right. Did you already hear that we have a new kid, Chan?” Seungwoo looked at Chan, who was eyeing Hanse running for his dear life.

“Yes, he should be somewhere around here soon.” Chan drifted his attention away from the two boys to look around the yard, only to see his other friend arriving at their usual spot.

“Took you long enough.” Seungwoo chuckled, looking at Byungchan, the weakest of his friends. He looked like he ran a bit too much judging from his face. “Come on, sit.” Seungwoo made room for the younger boy to sit, to which the latter thanked him with a faint ‘thank you’.

“Where is Subin?” Hanse asked, running to the three friends after seeing Byungchan had arrived, sitting opposite of him.

“How should I know? I am in your class and not with Subin.” Byungchan said cheekily, looking at Sejun, who was now sneaking behind Hanse.

“But he sh-“ Hanse got caught off by Sejun hitting his head. “Serves you right.” Sejun smiled triumphantly and sat down beside Hanse again.

“SUBIN WHERE ARE YOU??” Hanse whined, missing his friend already.  
  


***

It was almost noon, which meant lunch. Seungwoo, Chan, Sejun, Hanse and Byungchan made their way into the cafeteria. It was full as always, but their usual table was empty. No-one dared to sit on their table.

After everyone sat down, eating their lunch, the boys started to get worried for their youngest friend. 

“Should we look around for Subin?” Hanse asked, starting to get concerned. 

Seungwoo stared at his friends and then looked around the cafeteria to find their youngest red haired member without luck. 

“Don’t worry. He might be busy.” Seungwoo tried to assure his friends, himself included. Usually Subin would be the first one waiting for them, but today was different.

** Did something happen to him? **

Seungwoo slightly shook his head. 

“What if someone captured him because of his cuteness?” Sejun asked, only to get hit by his four friends. “Okay, Okay. Sorry. I’m just worried about him.” he said, rubbing his now aching arm.

“Let’s just eat for now.” Chan gestured them to eat. They could look for him after they finished eating. 

The boys started digging into their food, when they saw a familiar face approaching.

“Subin!” Seungwoo sounded relieved. Relieved, that his youngest friend wasn’t captured or worse, tortured. 

“Hey guys! I’m sorry for not showing up earlier.....” Subin looked at them apologetically. “....I was busy showing the new kid around.” Subin stepped aside and pointed to the new kid.

“Hello, I’m Kang Seungsik. Nice to meet you!” Seungsik bowed.

Seungwoo grinned.  
  


***

_ Seungsik opened the classroom door only to find the room empty.  _

_ “Where is everyone?” He murmured to himself.  _

_ “Probably eating.” Someone said, making Seungsik jump for the second time today. He turned around to find a red haired boy standing in front of him. _

_ “H..hey I’m sorry for scaring you.” the boy smiled apologetically. “I’m Jung Subin.” the boy bowed, which Seungsik returned. _

_ “Nice to meet you! I’m Seungsik. Kang Seungsik.”  _

**_ Subin looks like a baby... Is he really in the right school? Shouldn’t he be in kindergarten?  _ **

_ “Did someone already show you around the school?” Subin asked, seeming curious about the new kid.  _

_ Seungsik shook his head. How was he supposed to get someone to show him around when nobody was even near him? Not that he wanted it, of course. He preferred being the lone wolf. He didn’t need friends to get by if he had music.  _

_ Subin nodded, making obvious that he was thinking.  _

_ Subin grabbed Seungsik’s timetable out of his hands, surprising him.  _

_ “...hm.... I know! Your timetable looks similar to the one of my friends!” Seungsik looked relieved and anxious at the same time. On one hand, it was a great opportunity to meet new people(yes he had said he preferred being alone, but how long could he go on with this? Sooner or later he’d need help with homework.) On the other hand, it left him feeling afraid of getting picked on again. It was not easy in his last high school. Seungsik thought that he was as invisible as a ghost, but somehow he always attracted the bullies and he didn’t know the reason why._

_ “Come on! I’ll introduce them to you.” _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: (kind of) graphic violence!!  
> Please read at your own risk.

> _“Let’s be a light for each other  
> _ _shine on me so they can’t see my fear”  
> _ _— 1the9 - The Story_

_Seungsik felt like his world was about to fall apart right there and now. There was no excuse for what he did, but did his friends- no, classmates- have to go as far as throwing his school books into the sink and get them as wet and slippery as a fish in an aquarium? _

_ Seungsik looked at his wet books in the sink with tears in his eyes. This was his last straw. _

**_ I won’t be able to use these books anymore, I guess. _ **

_ “Kang Seungsik! What are you doing in the bathroom when class has already began?!” a stern voice from behind yelled. Seungsik slowly looked up from his damp books into the mirror, only to see his English teacher close to throwing a tantrum. _

_ “I-“ Seungsik got cut off by his English teacher. _

_ “No I’s and but’s allowed. Do NOT make any excuses, Seungsik.” _

_ Seungsik tried to smile through his pain, acting like his world wasn’t falling apart right now. _

_ “Yes, sir. I’m sorry.” A tear escaped his eyes, but he didn’t stop smiling apologetically. _

_ “I better see you in class NOW.” With that his teacher left, not caring for Seungsik, who had been silently crying in front of his teacher. _

_** What am I supposed to do now? ** _

***

Seungsik looked at the six boys sitting, who were equally as curious as him and obviously staring at him. Was history going to repeat itself? Seungsik had no answer to this question, but for his sake, he hoped it wouldn’t.

“Nice to meet you.” a tall boy started to talk. “I’m Byungchan. This is Hanse.” He pointed to the red haired boy with an undercut. Seungsik wasn’t going to deny that he looked kind of scary.

“Hello! Oh and Subin-“ the scary looking boy looked at the red haired baby, who was standing next to Seungsik. “WHERE WE YOU?? I MISSED YOU!! Look I gugu gaga cried to myself because I missed you so much.” he made baby gestures, which made Seungsik laugh a little. He was relieved he had a wrong assumption of the boy. He was harmless and a baby himself.

“Hyung, how many times do I have to tell you that I’m not a baby?” Subin whined, ready to throw a fit if necessary.

“Okay, let’s calm down, shall we?” Seungwoo laughed, gesturing to Byungchan to continue.

“This is Sejun.” He pointed to the black haired boy with an eyebrow slit.

He looks cool.

“This-“ he pointed to a boy with brown hair. “-is Chan.”

“And I’m Seungwoo.” The greenish-dark brown haired boy said, staring at Seungsik. If looks could pierce a hole, then Seungwoo’s stare would’ve definitely pierced several holes through Seungsik.

Seungsik suddenly felt nervous. He didn’t know if it was because of the boy called Seungwoo, but something really ringed his alarm bells. There was something weird about him and Seungsik didn’t like that.

“Now come on, get your lunches already and sit down with us. Both of you.”

***

The next day, Seungsik had already two new ‘friends’ in class. The group of friends had accepted Seungsik into their gang, or so he thought.

Mathematics class was now over and they had a short break in between classes. Seungsik saw how Seungwoo and Chan both made their ways out of the class, leaving him alone with 20 strangers.

“Hey, Kuhn. did you hear what happened?” A purple haired boy asked, in front of him.

“What? Tell me Jinhoo!” the dark brown haired boy, Kuhn, told seemingly interested now.

Seungsik wasn’t going to eavesdrop per say, but he couldn’t help following the boys’ conversation.

“You know Han Seungwoo, right? Do you know what he did yesterday?” Jinhoo looked around to be sure nobody heared what he was about to say and the said person wasn’t around. Seungsik quickly pretended to be busy with school work.

“Rumor says he beat up a student.”

Seungsik’s eyes widened and all he could hear was the school bell ringing and everything blurred out. 

***

_ “Where do you think you’re going, Kang Seungsik?” a boy mockingly said, grabbing the collar of Seungsik’s shirt.  _

_ “I... I... nowhere.” Seungsik was afraid of what was about to come. No, he KNEW what would happen, but deep down he hoped it wasn’t going to.  _

_ “Now,” the bully started, caressing Seungsik’s cheek, while his other hand was still holding his shirt’s collar. “What did I tell you about you walking down...” he moved his head closer. “....the stairs and not greeting us?”  _

_ He gestured his bully friends to come closer to them and to get ready.  _

_ “Did you not learn basic manners?” Another boy screamed at Seungsik. The latter boy whimpered at the grip around his collar tightening, the hands now moving towards his neck._

_** Is this the end? ** _

_ The bully suddenly let go of his grip, which made Seungsik fall down hard on the ground.  _

_ “I hope you learn from your mistakes... and...” he put his foot on Seungsik’s face. “...stop being so damn pathetic.”  _

_ Seungsik could feel his tears falling down his cheeks, as the bully moved his foot from Sik’s face to hit him in the stomach. Seungsik silently took the hits the 4 classmates threw. He had no chance against them, he knew. And they knew too. There was no escape for him. _

_** I’m sorry.  ** _

***

“Are you okay? Hey? Hello?? Earth to new kid?” 

Seungsik snapped out of his thoughts, only to see the purple haired boy, Jinhoo, to wave his hands hysterically in front of his face. Seungsik grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“You’re making me dizzy.” his voice came out small. 

The purple haired boy let out a “Are you okay?” to which Seungsik only nodded, hoping he’d believe him. 

“Are you sure? You don’t look okay. You’re pale.” the second boy, Kuhn, now joined him. Seungsik could only stare emptily at the two friends. He had lost his grip to the real world and was too caught up in memories he wished he could forget. 

“Class ended a while ago. We’re dismissed, new kid.” Jinhoo warmly smiled at him, trying to be here for the new student, who seemed to have a hard time. 

“Your friends...” He gestured to the door. “...already went out.”

Seungsik answered with a “Which friends?”, leaving the Kuhn and Jinhoo both shocked and concerned for him. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Seungsik nodded. 

“Seungwoo and Chan.”

Realisation hit and Seungsik was pulled to reality again.

”...I...I have to go.” Seungsik quickly packed his things and ran out of the room. The four walls were suffocating him, he had to escape. Anywhere was better than to be back in that building.  


Seungsik was out of the school, in front of the building, now panting. 

**I can’t go in anymore. What am I supposed to do tomorrow?**

**  
**“There you are! We’ve been waiting for you.” Seungsik turned around to see his new group waiting for him.

Seungsik’s eyes widened and he could only see Seungwoo. Fear was written all over Seungsik’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the sake of this story I’ve decided to put Seungwoo, Chan and Seungsik into one class, although Seungwoo is a year older.
> 
> Sejun is in 11th grade, Byungchan and Hanse in 10th. Baby Subin is in 9th grade, and the newest addition to the group before Seungsik.


	3. Chapter 3

> _The light in the dark when you couldn't see, I'll write up the star the night you’re lonely_
> 
> _— Getsunova - Fake Protagonist_

_ Seungsik hardly pulled himself up from the floor, holding his stomach, where he was hit just a few minutes ago. The boys finally left him alone after he started to cough up blood and some bruises started to form all over his body. They didn’t forget to tell him they’d see Seungsik again, threatening him to go beyond today’s beating. Seungsik wasn’t really afraid anymore. As a matter of fact, it only felt like a routine now. _

_ As soon as he somehow managed to stand up, Seungsik started struggling to keep his balance and was soon after welcomed by the cold concrete once again. Seungsik let out a groan. He was hurting and nobody was here to rescue him- not that anyone would be willing to anyways. All he could do now was lying on the freezing ground and stare blankly at the alley, emptiness starting to fill inside him. _

**_ Next time they won’t let me off the hook so easily. _ **

_ What did he do to deserve all of this? Tears started to escape his eyes as soon as he closed his eyes._

_ After a while, Seungsik felt a headache creeping up as tried to concentrate on the blood in his mouth, which tasted like metal- something he was never going to get used to. _

_He_ _could make out a faint “are you okay?” before he slowly lost consciousness. _

***

“Seungsik!” Subin cheerfully waved at the blonde boy, who froze dead to the spot.

“Why is he not coming to us?” Chan raised his eyebrows, wondering why his new friend wasn’t making his way towards them. “Ya! Move your ass to us!”

Seungsik was feeling dazed and he didn’t even want to be an inch close to Seungwoo. No. He wouldn’t risk it. He turned around, ready to walk away when a cold hand suddenly held his wrist. Seungsik shivered from the coldness and looked sideways to see whom the chilling grip belonged to. 

Seungwoo. Of course it would be him. 

** His grip is as cold as his heart.  **

“Where are you going?” Seungwoo asked calmly, not letting go of Seungsik, who was trying to escape from his grip.

“Can you let go of my arm? Please?” Seungsik fumbled around to breakout from the dark brown-greenish haired boy. He, on the contrary, only tightened his grip, making Seungsik wince in pain. Seungwoo seemed unfazed of this and stared intensely into Seungsik’s eyes. 

“No. You did not answer me yet.” 

“......nowhere.” He looked anywhere but the taller boy’s eyes. 

“Don’t avoid me, Kang Seungsik.” 

“I am not.” 

Seungwoo was about to say something, but Byungchan cut in saying “what’s up with you both? Stop with the serious mood. I’m getting chills all over, ha ha ha.” 

Seungwoo loosened up his grip, Seungsik seized the opportunity and jerked his arm away, taking the leader of the group by surprise.

“Loosen up, both of you!” Chan shouted from behind. “Come on, Seungsik, let’s go. We’re hungry and I’m afraid Sejun will eat us up if we don’t find any food in the next half an hour.”

Seungwoo and Seungsik looked at each other for a moment, both wondering what the heck just happened and making their way to their hungry friends.  
  


***

_ Seungsik’s eyes were feeling heavy and he barely could open them. It felt like something or someone was trying to hold them tightly shut, as if he wasn’t allowed to see something. After several tries and a lot of pain, he managed to open his eyes slightly, only to make out that everything was white. There was nothing, but the color white. Where was he? Was this the afterlife? Did the bullies finally get what they wanted? _

_ Seungsik’s thoughts got cut off by a sudden sharp pain in his head, which made him grimace. He tried to move his hand to his aching head, but failed to do so. His limps were feeling heavy. Unable to move his limps even a millimeter, he attempted to let out a sound, hoping someone would hear him.  _

_ “..h...he-“ Seungsik couldn’t continue anymore. His throat was killing him, but it was nothing like the pain he felt like.... like... what was it again? Seungsik couldn’t recall what happened earlier or what he was about to finish the sentence with. _

_ At last, he gave up on everything and decided to endure the pain he was feeling right now. It wasn’t going to last forever after all, right? _

***

Seungwoo didn’t know what got into him when he grabbed Seungsik’s arm, but one thing was for sure. The blonde haired boy had some serious problems and Seungwoo would find them out one by one. 

** Maybe he heard all the rumors about me?  **

Seungwoo shook his head. It was impossible for a new kid to get wind of every single gossip around the school in just a few days. Somehow people loved to to talk about him. Seungwoo really could care less about all the stories, even if most of them were false and exaggerated. At least people seemed to leave him in peace. Nobody dared to come across the scary Seungwoo. Not even his own friends knew to what extend his gossips were true. Sometimes, he wasn’t really sure of it either. 

Seungwoo glanced at his new friend, who was busy chugging down the fried chicken in front of him.

** Why is he so scared of me? **

Seungwoo didn’t think of himself as a bad person. After all, he didn’t do anything wrong. Everyone just chose to believe otherwise and he didn’t understand why. Yes, it might have been just everyone’s own opinions, but he was sure he was an angel.... most of the time.

“Are you done staring?” 

Seungwoo snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Seungsik was now returning his stare. 

“Huh?” Seungwoo didn’t quite catch what the handsome boy in front of him was saying. Seungsik just shook his head, let out a faint “nevermind” and continued to feast on the fried chicken.

Seungwoo took one last look at him and returned to fill his stomach with a goal in his mind. 

** Kang Seungsik. I’m going to crack your secrets. Be prepared.  **


End file.
